The present invention relates to a baseball training apparatus.
More particularly, it relates to an apparatus which provides assistance to a baseball pitcher, or in other words a training device for a pitcher in a baseball game.
Conventionally, a rubber-coated net arranged in a frame is utilized for training of pitchers. The baseball is caught by a pitcher in this rubber-coated net, thereby the net is tensioned and the baseball is thrown back. The known device has certain problems with regard to the accuracy of the throwing back of the baseball.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide baseball training apparatus which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly it is an object of present invention to provide baseball training apparatus, which makes possible a precise guiding back of the baseball after the throw to the pitcher.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a device of the above mentioned type, in which the energy supply is self-sufficient.
Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the above mentioned general type, which is independent from weather and does not cause resulting costs.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for training a baseball pitcher, which has a catching element formed to catch a baseball; a throwing element to which the baseball is directed after it was caught by the catching element; and a drive operative for displacing said throwing element so that said throwing element throws the baseball back to a pitcher, said throwing element being activated for throwing the baseball in response to the baseball falling on said throwing element.
In accordance with the present invention the catching element can be formed as a net arranged on a frame, the throwing element can be formed as a catapult etc, and the drive can be formed as a pressurized air drive, a solar energy drive, a magnetic drive, etc.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art and provides for the above mentioned highly advantageous results.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.